kidvilleuaefandomcom-20200214-history
Kids Dance Classes in Dubai for Tiny Tots
Interacting with children at a kids dance classes in Dubai can be an extremely challenging task. Many children who love to dance and are under six or seven years of age and require the most preparation, the most energy, and the most patience. It involves a lot of hard work and kudos to the teachers who do it well and work their magic on the youngsters. Here are some strategies that are used to deal with kids at dance classes, with their short attention spans and behavioral challenges, which is typical of a nursery age child. Make the movements interesting - When teaching basic dance skills, repetition is important. Keep skill practice interesting by making the movements interesting with pretend play to enhance the child's understanding. For example, tell the children to pretend their butterflies or that the wind is blowing their arms.Bringing tiny tots, who have short attention spans to a special quality within the movement can improve their focus. Keep things moving - Spending too much time on a single activity can make children bored. For children under six, ten minutes on one move is usually the maximum. Children are easily distracted and their attention wanes quickly. Make the atmosphere more interesting - Just like at the kids nursery Dubai, children like an attractive and be a nicely decorated room. Make sure to decorate the room with interesting things, that stimulates children. The children are there to learn and have fun, so make sure they enjoy it and feel comfortable so that they will keep coming to the dance class with interest and enthusiasm. Model good behavior - Young children will take cues from their educators or teachers. So make sure to model good behavior. For instance, ask the children what is the proper way to sit or stand while waiting on their spot, show them how it's done and have them practice it. Give a child who misbehaves certain responsibilities - A chronically misbehaving child can be like a little thorn in the flesh. Without constantly reprimanding the child, enlist this child's help in some way and help with certain things like handing out props and check the attendance sheet, etc. Sometimes all it needs to take to disciplining a child who misbehaves is to give them responsibilities. Make sure to give the children feedback on their accomplishments - Whether it's good or bad make sure to always respond with positive feedback. Make sure to be vigilant about the things that are being done well. This gives the class a chance to model the appropriate behavior. Negative feedback can dent a child's self-confidence so find something good to say to the child. Be diplomatic with the children - Children should be dealt with in a diplomatic and no accusing tone. For instance, instead of saying "spin around!" say " Thank you for spinning around!" This method can be used for all kinds of behaviors, including waiting quietly, keeping hands to oneself, quickly changing shoes and when it's time to go home. Teaching dance to tiny tots of kids nursery school age is not a magic trick. It comes down to thoughtful practice and assessment of what works and what does not.